redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deyna the Mighty
YES FIRST AGAIN!!! if you have any other questions ask me Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px Talk! 01:22, 25 October 2008 (UTC) , Sambrook the otter Talk!, Charie Swordmaid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, or Aida Otterock Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, suggested readings are The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey, Sambrook's Story, Red Tide 1 and 2, Jude Ethulia, and Lenora Longtail Second... Darn you Rhulain anyway yeah... Welcome to redwall wiki Deyna! i would tell you what he said but hint hint the he said--Aida Otterock 02:04, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Third?! Man I must be getting old... well may I be third to say, welcome to redwall wiki Deyna! If you have any questions, you can contact the administraitors. If the FAQ doesn't answer your questions thuroghly, or if you want to get away from the routine answer, I and others are here willing to answer any questions you may have. (A question many people have is, "How do I make a signature?" I and Some random redwall fan are willing to answer this question as thuroghly as possible.) Other than that, Welcome Redwall wiki! I hope you have many great experiances on here! Sambrook the otter Talk! 06:02, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Fourth! Hey, Deyna- Welcome to this domain. Hope You enjoy it! --Christain 05:36, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Format Did some formatting on your user page, hope its easier to read now Zaran Rhulain Talk! 21:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) No problem, if you need anymore help, just leave a message on my talk page For signature pictures, you can use this format: Deyna The Mighty [[Image insert picture name from redwall wikia.jpg | size you want, suggested 55-115px | ]] Talk! :Go to the top of the page and click more, then my preferences. There will be a signature box for you. Copy the sig format I gave you and paste in there. click edit to see the full format For posting pictures onto Redwall wikia, go to Upload File at the tool box at the top left corner of the page and insert your pictures. Remember, if its someone else's work, be sure to ask them first for permission, email them and send a copy of the email when you get a reply to LordTBT After all is said and done, when you finish uploading, be sure to credit the artist for it :Using someone else's work is a case-by-case basis. I'm actually not sure if we're going to be allowing it any more. --LordTBT Talk! 05:11, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Signature If you're going to include an image in your signature, like mine, that's perfectly acceptable, however don't go around posting thumbnail images as your signature on someone's talk page, that's not really good wiki etiquette. --LordTBT Talk! 05:15, 15 November 2008 (UTC) don't worry 'bout it ;) I got ya covered. don't worry about what LordTBT said, because i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) !now go to this talk page and copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Signature help Look back up at Sambrook's comment. It should make a bit more sense now. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 04:10, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, I can talk like a hare The title says it all. :-)Tahnok84 02:02, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Um...about your story... What do you mean, Saber toothed cats? I really have no idea what they are. And aren't cats, wolves, ect. usually bad creatures in Redwall? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:03, 21 November 2008 (UTC) testing --Deyna the Mighty Talk! 00:42, 22 November 2008 (UTC) testing --Deyna the Mighty Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 01:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) testing --Deyna the Mighty Talk! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 01:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Love the new sig. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 01:52, 24 November 2008 (UTC) You know... If your messing around with you signature you can always just do it on your userpage and press show preview instead of save changes then you can still see what the finishing product is for your sig--Aida Otterock Talk! 01:53, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Update I am well into Chapter Nine of Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale. A heads up!Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:09, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Well, The only thing I saw was no barbs (but they aren't THAT important, and It's really good anyways.) BTW- where you been?'m in chapter 23? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:18, 30 December 2008 (UTC) What is up hi titlw say all-- 06:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) testing tesssssssssstiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggggggggggggg--Deyna the Mighty Christmas my Birthday 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 06:46, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Death Knight II What in particular bothers you? -Black Hawk Talk! 18:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:42, 3 March 2009 (UTC) hello testing: --Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 21:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) You have 2 user names? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) testing --Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC)--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC)--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC)--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC)--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC)--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC)--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC)--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC)--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 16:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Vermin When you said that you don't like vermin you mentioned that you like Lord Verguada Greeneyes. Verguada is vermin, so that's a bit strange. um.... who are you, sorry to be rude--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 21:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yes Its available for free on the internet to anyone so yes. Prard Grrr... 12:30, 4 May 2009 (UTC) RE Yes, you're missing out on several things. But, then again, so am I. Well, no. I sling pinecones, yes, at enemies. I do dance, but not on pine trees. When are you gonna update your story? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:50, 4 May 2009 (UTC) That's fine. I guessed that that was what you were doing, but I am a very hard person to get to laugh. Once I start though It usually takes me a long time to stop. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:57, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Mole accents Sure, I'll get right on it, I'll post up the parts of mole speech in the comments Zaran Rhulain Message me! 11:18, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:41, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Go right ahead. :thank you for asking :) you have permission to use whatever of my pictures you want for your fan fictions =D Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 01:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) sometimes... but yes I do if that is what you were asking--Dannflow Talk! 21:07, 1 June 2009 (UTC) testing mah new sig sithee,mah wee friend sambrook the otter out of the kindness of his great heart has let i Rockjaw Grang take one of his wee pics--Deyna the Mighty What's Up! 16:06, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 12:36, 6 June 2009 (UTC) re: inherwiki I go by Dannflow same as here and everywhere else --Dannflow Talk! 20:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 23:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 22:46, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Polls Question Answer Answer --LordTBT Talk! 19:52, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks That's nice of you.When you're done reading my fan fic, tell me who your favorite and least favorite characters are.(heroes and villains)-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 00:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Let's talk, matey.What do you want to talk about?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 17:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Answer I saw your question on M2's page, and I'll answer. It's in Brisingr, when Roran fights in a village. Umrag the Destroyer 16:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer RE: Eragon In Brisnger. Eragon;s brother, a normal human being, kills just over 200 soldiers. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 22:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) He does not have Dragon rider blood. He has no relation to Brom. In fact, if I remember correctly he doesn't have relation to Eragon at all. Just cause he's a main character shouldn't make him all-powerful. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 18:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Brom is only related to him because he married Garrow's sister. So no Dragon rider blood would have been passed.--Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 18:36, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:59, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Update on ST--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 19:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey... Hi, Deyna the Mighty. ;) First, good luck in Middle school. It does get tough. :) Second, wiki users must be 13, so I would take your age of your user page so you don't get in trouble. :) Otherwise, see you around. :) , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= } }} Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege (Return To Noonvale) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Minor Update The Siege. I hope to have more up soon! Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden(talk) 01:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man, where've you been? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I know how ye feel. Does it feel good to be back, mate? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't you know Zaran Rhulain in real life? Please tell him I said "Hi". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:28, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my bad. On your page it says he's the only one to have found out your name. I took that as he knew you in real life and that's how he knew. Sorry. :P --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Redwall hello thur mighty deyna, i have a redwall RP site and i was wondering if you could join Warriors Of Redwall --ozz-fox hearken to me! At this redwall RP Warriors Of Redwall 00:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC)